


Up In The Air

by Nora_Wolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe
Summary: Rey accompanies Ben on a business trip.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Up In The Air

Rey knows that Ben has something planned for her, as they sit in L'Artusi in the West Village, waiting for dessert to be served. 

He's been unusually quiet throughout their meal, which doesn't bother her as she's used to his bouts of moodiness. After all, she's being paid a pretty penny to be the perfect companion, catering to his every demand, down to the lingerie he prefers her to wear beneath her clothes.

"Pack a suitcase for a trip to Singapore next week," he finally speaks. "I have to sign off on an acquisition there, and I'd like your company when I don't have to be in the office."

She acquiesces easily with a nod, making a mental note to check with his secretary on what the itinerary for the trip would be. As his paid companion (sugar baby, really), she can't afford to embarrass him by not having the right image, carefully crafted as she decorates his arm at the social events he attends.

That evening after dinner, in the hotel room he books regularly for their trysts, he praises her for taking his cock so well, with two of his fingers in her mouth, as he fucks into her from behind. He leaves her lying on the bed afterwards, exhausted, her inner thighs sticky with his come dripping from her well-used cunt.

* * *

Rey is astounded when she finds out that Ben has booked a double suite on the Airbus A380 for their First Class flight to Singapore. 

She knows that he's the CEO of a successful start-up, but for someone like her, who had to survive on instant noodles during her college years, the expense seems completely unnecessary. But she stays silent, and merely slips her arm through his as they board the plane, playing the part of a besotted girlfriend.

Their suite is spacious and filled with all sorts of amenities that she thought she would never had the chance to see for herself, if not for Ben. There are comfortable armchairs that recline all the way, two televisions mounted on the walls, and a sizeable bed in the middle of the cabin that seems a little too small for Ben's 6'2" frame, even if he were to sleep alone.

"Why don't you take a nap, baby?" Ben murmurs as he removes his jacket and rolls up his shirtsleeves to reveal his muscular forearms. "I have some paperwork to take care of, and I know you were up late last night working on your presentation."

"Okay." 

The lingerie set she's wearing under her clothes is one of the many he's bought for her, of course, and she slowly unzips her dress to reveal sheer apricot lace scarcely concealing the curves of her body. He looks at her approvingly as every inch of her skin is bared to his gaze, before turning away to look down at the documents on the desk.

Rey sighs as she lies back on the bed, eyes closing as she succumbs to her fatigue.

* * *

She is still half-asleep when she chokes back a moan, feeling his hand covering her mouth and the rasp of his stubble on her inner thighs.

"Shhhh," Ben whispers. "You don't want to wake up the other passengers, while I'm tasting this pretty little cunt, do you?"

Rey manages to shake her head, and bites back another moan as he returns to tracing his tongue around her folds, just stopping shy of touching her clit.

His other hand was bracing her hip, keeping her still as she slept, but he's now pushing two thick fingers into her hole, her wetness easing the way until his digits are buried to the knuckle.

She vaguely registers the scrap of apricot lace that passes for panties lying on the bed beside her. He must have taken them off her earlier before she woke up.

His tongue is hot and probing when he finally presses it against her clit, and a tiny whine escapes from her. He looks up at her with a warning glance.

"Be quiet, or I won't let you come."

Rey does her best to hold back her cries, as his fingers move in and out of her needy cunt, but the pleasure builds up, and she inadvertently lets out another tiny moan.

"Oh, baby, am I going to have to stop?" 

He moves away, releasing her from his grasp, and she panics, her arms reaching out for him. Her pussy is still clenching down, already missing the sensation of being filled to the brim.

"No, please!" she whisper-shouts, still mindful of the potential humiliation if they were to be discovered. "Please let me come."

He sighs in mock reluctance, still unmoving, and she grabs his hand, bringing it to her lips. She slides her tongue over the pad of his thumb, once, twice, before sucking it into her mouth, as she looks up into his eyes.

"Please, Sir," she manages to say around the intrusion between her lips.

It's the look in her eyes that spurs him into action. He reaches for her discarded panties, and presses them against her mouth, sliding the soft material in as she obediently lets go of his thumb and accepts the makeshift gag.

"Lie down and spread your legs for me, baby."

He marvels at her compliance, how sweetly obedient she can be when she tries. He settles himself between her thighs, and resumes running his tongue along her dripping slit, catching at the little nub at each pass. His fingers slide back into her hole, hooking upwards to stimulate the patch of nerves that never fails to make her gush when she comes.

Rey whines around the gag, her back arching slightly off the bed as her orgasm approaches. Ben doesn't let up, his lips still wrapped around her swollen clit and fingers pumping in tandem with his ministrations. 

"Look at you," he croons against her cunt. "So needy and messy. My little slut wants to come, doesn't she?"

Her cries are muffled as she begins to shake, grinding her core on his face. Her slick coats her thighs, and there's already a damp patch on the sheets under her, spreading as she rides through her orgasm.

He swipes his fingers through her folds one last time, and sits up on the bed, licking them clean as he stares down at her. 

"You," he murmurs, "are quite the little whore. I should just take you outside the room, and fuck you for everyone to see. Would you like that?"

Still recovering from her climax, Rey mumbles incoherently. 

"Maybe not today," he concedes. "But I'm going to fuck you in front of an audience. One day."

He still has his clothes on, she blearily realizes, although his fly is undone and he's already stroking his bare cock while gazing down at her.

"Turn over," he whispers.

She moves with sluggish limbs, rolling over crumpled sheets damp with her juices, presenting herself on her elbows and knees just the way he likes. His hands immediately cup around her hips, pulling her closer until his cock nestles in the crease of her ass.

"What a pretty little slut I have," he grunts, grinding into her. "So willing to be fucked where other people can hear you."

Rey quietly moans around the fabric still stoppering her mouth, knowing that any loud sound she makes could bring someone checking in on their suite. She buries her face in her forearms, gritting her teeth as the first few inches of his cock breach her entrance.

She always needs a few moments to catch her breath whenever he starts fucking her, the initial stretch bordering on the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Once she adjusts, he begins thrusting in long, hard strokes, his fingers gripping her hips so hard that she's sure to see the marks on them tomorrow morning. But she doesn't care, as long as she can continue being a pretty little thing for his use.

"Who owns your cunt, Rey?" he hisses. "Who takes such good care of you?"

Her only response is a soft whine, as he continues, "I can make you do whatever I want, have you take my cock in any of your holes, and you'd thank me for it. My little whore."

He tangles a hand into her hair, pulling her head back until she's almost bent in half. His thrusts are speeding up, and she feels another orgasm building up inside her. His breath is hot against her cheek, and she wants to cry at how perfect this moment is.

"Come for me, baby," Ben growls in her ear. "I can feel how close you are; just come."

And come she does, her body stiffening as her pussy clenches around him over and over again. She's barely aware of his own release, as he muffles his groans against her shoulder, before pulling out and rolling onto the bed beside her.

Light-headed from her orgasm, Rey faintly registers Ben removing the mangled lace from her mouth, and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She sighs in contentment, wondering if he plans to fuck her again on the flight back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying my hand at writing fic, and please feel free to say hi [here](http://twitter.com/i_am_nora_wolfe)!


End file.
